Your Wish, Will Come True
by InuYashieLover
Summary: The gang is in the middle of a fight with they're worst enemy, Naraku. Will this be the last battle? Or wil the gang not succeed and leave the world to suffer the rath of Naraku? And who is Akemi? What does she have to do with this? InuxKag SanxMir
1. Shark Attacks

A/N: Hey, and welcome to my second fan fic. This will be sad, so if you cry easily, BRING TOLIET PAPER!! Or you may not cry easily and laugh at this, whatever it is, please review my story! And if you haven't already, check out my first fic, Ressurected! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. End of story. l:(

**Your wish, Will Come True**

"NARAKU!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" InuYasha shouted out, as he raised his Tessuaiga to preform his famous 'Wind Scar' on the evil demon that had done so many bad things. It was time to end his wrong doings, once and for all.

"Really?" the evil hanyou asked, with his deep voice that was filled with hatred. "I'd like to see you TRY!!!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!! WIND SCAR!!!" InuYasha shouted as he let the huge sword smash to the ground with a loud explosion. The Wind Scar revield its self as it shone in a glorious yellow light. Naraku laughed and put up his well-known barrier, blocking out InuYasha's famous attack. But something didn't seem right...

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thanks for the boost, INUYASHA!!" Naraku laughed evilly, as the Wind Scar combined it's power with Naraku's evil demonic aura, and now swirled around him. "Now I can transform and KILL ALL OF YOU!!!"

"INUYASHA!!" Sango yelled, as she grabbed the hanyou's sword hand. Kirara flew above the scean, and they watched as Naraku's demonic aura made a huge explosion, causing the large cat to lose her steady pace and get blown a bit higher.

"Why the hell did you take me away from there?! I WAS GOING TO KILL HM!!" InuYasha shouted at the demon exterminator.

"No, you were going to kill yourself." she stated. "That blast would have killed you."

"NO, because I WAS going to do the Backlash Wave!" he said. "Well, until YOU just had to save me!"

"Did you want to live to see Naraku die, or not?" she retorted. "Besides, if you died now, we wouldn't be able to kill him. We need you, and you've got to understand that."

"Put me down."

"What!?" she couldn't belive he wanted to go back into the mess he was in, after she had just saved him from it! "You want to go back down there?!"

"YES, now let me go!!" he ordered, and she gave him an evil glare.

"Are you sure you'll live?!" she asked rudely, and he nodded his head. "FINE! Kirara, just a bit further!"

When Sango found a suitable spot for him to land, she let him go without warning. She heard him fall and scream a bunch of curses while doing so, and laughed to herself. _'Wait til' he gets to the ground!'_

InuYasha didn't realize until he got to the ground, that Sango had let him go over an ocean. He dropped in the water with a loud 'SPLASH!', and swam back to the top, shaking his fist to the sky at Sango.

"SANGO!!!" he shouted, and he heard her laugh all the way up in the air. "I'll get you back...JUST WATCH!!"

He swam back in the direction of Naraku, but something stopped him, then dragged him under the water. He looked all around when he was fully under, then shrugged when he didn't see anything. Until, the thing that pulled im under showed itself from under him, mouth wide and ready to chew him to pieces.

"INUYASHA!!" Sango shouted, but he didn't come up from the water. "INUYASHA!!! DAMN IT, DON'T GET KILLED!!"

She started to feel guilty for letting him go, and told Kirara to go down by the water. She looked and noticed him right away, and seen that he was battling with a Great White shark. Every time he gave the shark a good punch,she would cheer, and when he almost got bit, she would boo and say 'You can do it, InuYasha!!'. Finally, he had to get to the surface for air, and somehow managed to get past the angry shark. He came up to the surface and gasped, not having air for a while. Sango quickly grabbed his arm, and started to pull him out. The Great White decided it wasn't finished, and grabbed his leg while he was in mid air.

"AHHHH!!! DAMN IT, LET GO!!! LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!" InuYasha screamed as he was being ripped apart. Sango quickly let go, not wanting her friend to lose a leg. He was dragged back into the water by the shark, and he started to battle it again. Sango couldn't handle watching her friend get hurt, so she told Kirara to go as low as she could so Sango could grab InuYasha's arm. Once she succedded in grabbing it, it was just a matter of lifting him onto Kirara, and since he was muscular AND wet now, she would have an extreamly hard time.

"DAMN IT!!!" she cursed as she tried as hard as she could to pull him up. "YOU WEIGH TOO MUCH!!!"

Her arm started hurting really badly, and soon she couldn't handl it. Still trying to pull him up, his weight took te best of her, and they both fell in the water. The shark seen it's chance for two meals, and took it. InuYasha swam and got in front of Sango, pulling out his sword. As the shark swam into its death, InuYasha shoved his sword down the sharks throut, causing it to gag and bleed. He pulled his sword back out and they watched as the shark sank into the depths of the water. After InuYasha put his sword away, he took Sango by the waist and swam them both up to the surface, knowing she couldn't do it herself.

She gasped and filled her lungs with air as she got to the surface. InuYasha couldn't see Kirara anywhere, so he started to swim back to the land with Sango in his arms. She was weak from trying to pull him up on Kirara, and she didn't have much energy to do anything. She started choking on some water that was still in her lungs, but she would live.

"InuYasha.." he looked at her. "Thank you for carrying me."

"No problem. Now, how are we going to get to the land in time to kill Naraku?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Don't worry, if he gets away, we could always go find him again. Besides, he isn't the only one who gained power." she replied, pointing to his chest at the last statment. "Let's just worry abot getting to the land right now, and being alive when we get there."

"Sure thing, Sango." he said, then swam faster so they could live through this swim. He could see land by where he was, but it would take him twenty more minutes at the pace he was going, but he didn't want to rush for fear of hurting his friend. _'Damn, theres nothing eles but to swim at this steady pace..'_

Naraku had watched the whole thing from Kanna's mirror, and laughed as he watched the hanyou swim slowly, fearing that if he went too fast, it would kill Sango.

"Ha ha ha ha! InuYasha! You won't be pleased when you arrive!"

A/N: OOOO, cliff hanger!!! So, how'd ya like it?!? WAS IT GOOD!?! Tell me in your wonderful reviews!! And don't forget to ENJOY!!!

(What do you think should happen next? Review and tell me! (but only if you want to)


	2. Kagura

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!! And trust me, this story will get 10x better, I promise!! read and ENJOY!!

**Your Wish, Will Come True**

"Kagura! What do you want!?" Kagome shouted as she drew her bow and set an arrow in it. The wind sorceress just gave an evil smile and snickered.

"Don't point that thing at me. I don't have to tell you what I'm doing here." she repled in her deep feminen voice, making Kagome glare and pull the arrow back.

"You asked for it!!" she eclaimed as she let her sacred arrow fly towards Kagura, not giving her a chance to move. The arrow impaled it's self into the incarnation's chest, making her gasp.

"You..damn.." she winced and fell on her knees. She growled in anger as she tried to pull the arrow out. Feeling surge of power within herself, she grabbed the arrow and started to pull it out. To Kagome's amazment, the purification arrow turned into dust in the demon's hand. Kagura started to laugh evilly as she stood.

"How did you do that!?!" Kagome asked in shock. Kagura looked at her with a evil grin.

"You pierced my heart. Naraku has my heart, so I over powered your arrow and turned it to dust." she pulled out her fan and covered half her face with it as she said this. "But, now it's my turn. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!"

The violent waves of wind swirled around the wind sorceress as she moved her fan in a circular motion. She continued twirling the fan around, then suddenly pointed it to Kagome, making the wind fly with immense speed towards the poor girl. She dropped her bow by accident, but didn't have time to pick it up. She ran as fast as her human legs could take her.

"You can't escape from the wind!" Kagura exclaimed. She pulled one of the feathers out of her hair and threw it into the air. The feather grew large and when she sat on it, she flew high into the sky. She was getting a better view.

Kagome was one minute away from blown to pieces. She felt her breath quickin and her feet we're killing her. She knew her school shoes wouldn't last long and could break any second. She quickly stopped and pulled them off, throwing them to the side as she started running again. _'InuYasha, where are you?'_

With InuYasha...

He was only a few minutes away from shore, so he quickend his pace a bit. Soon enough, he felt his feet touch the muddy floor of the ocean and started walking.

"We're almost there." Sango stated, and InuYasha nodded. He was extreamly tired, but refused to give up. That shark had taken a good bite to his leg. As he walked in the water, he felt his right leg limp from the pain, and he knew it was still bleeding. What surprised him was that he didn't get another shark attack. Now, the water was at his knees, and hislimp became more noticable.

"InuYasha, your hurt!" Sango metioned as she looked at his bleeding leg.

"I'll be fine." he replied. When they finally reached the shore, InuYasha let Sango down, before he fell face first on the sandy ground. The last thing he heard was Sango call his name before he passed out.

A/N:YAY!! CLIFF HANGER!! Poor InuYashie's hurt. You'll find out why it's so bad in the next chappy! review and ENJOY!!


	3. The Clearing

A/N: Sorry I haven't been upating some of my stories, I have had a lot on my plate these last few weeks. Anywayz, lets get on to the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha and company, but I do own this story! l:)

**Your Wish, Will Come True**

Sango called InuYasha's name as he fell face first to the sandy ground. She knew it wouldn't help to just call his name, but she couldn't help it. She knelt down beside his broken form and turned him around so his wouldn't get sand in his mouth or eyes, or even up his nose. She asked him if he could hear her, but he gave her no answer. She arched her eyebrows, frustraited that she didn't know what to do. She stood and looked to the sky, searching for her giant demon cat.

"Kirara!!" she called, and after two minutes of waiting, she seen a flying figure come towards her. Kirara flew and landed on the sandy shore, and helped Sango lift the wounded InuYasha on her back. Once the demon slayer and half-breed we're in place, the cat took of and flew high above the ground. Sango looked around, searching for her friends. She turned her head when she noticed InuYasha move.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he growled in pain and cluched his leg.

"I'm fine, wheres Kagome?" he questioned, and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find her and the others. Is your leg okay?"

He nodded his head, and without a word, jumped off Kirara and started to fall to the ground. Sango shouted his name and said he was an idiot, but he didn't answer and still fell to the ground determindly. Once he came close to the ground, he landed hard and fell on his face. His leg hurt bad, but he strained it too much, making it worse. He growled and stood slowly, gaining balance. He started to walk off to find is friends.

With Kagome...

She ran as fast as her human legs could take her, not wanting to be killed by the furious winds of Kagura. She heard the wind sorceress laugh evilly.

"Preistess, you will never out run the wind!!" she shouted, and Kagome gave a small scared yelp. She continued to run, then something came to her mind.

_'That's right, if I shoot a purification arrow at the wind, it will disperese!!' _she thought, then quickly drew her bow and readied an arrow. She stopped running and turned around, shooting the arrow in a wip of pink light. The arrow shot through the wind and made it disappear, making Kagura gasp in surprise.

"Fool, the wind wll come back!" she yelled as she lifted her fan to preform her Dance of Blades. Kagme readied another arrow and shot it before Kagura could preform her attack. The arrow was lodged into her chest, and after the wind sorceress gasped, she cluched her chest and flew off on her feather. Kagome sighed, glad she had been saved. She felt a extreamly strong wind, though the wind hadn't been bad. She ran towards it quickly, curious to see what it was..

With InuYasha..

He limped his way to a large clearing, and felt his leg sting terribly. He tried ignoring it, but after a while, it started to feel like it was on fire. He jumped with his good leg, not getting enough strenght to go very high, but far enough to go at a faster pae then he was going. He landed with his good leg, but almost fell face first again. He continued this routine, and soon got used to it. Once he was in the middle of the large clearing, he stopped jumping to see a site that would have scared anyone...

With Sango..

She flew high in the air on her giant demon cat Kirara, watching for any signs of her friends. She sighed and tilted her head down. She hated not knowing if her friends we're okay or not, it bothered her alot. Usually if they we're fighting a demon in a forest, or even a demon like the one infront of Nomura's castle, she wouldnt worry too much about InuYasha or Miroku, saying they could handle them selves. When they would fight Naraku, she would worry so much. Naraku wasn't someone who could be dealt with lightly, and could kill anyone of her friends in a matter of seconds. When Kirara came upon a clearing, Sango looked down in horror at the scean that was placed before her eyes...

A/N: Ooo, I wonder what they are seeing? Read more and find out! R&R&E!! l:)


	4. Is It Over?

A/N: Finally, I update my story! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter:D

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Your Wish, Will Come True**

"Oh my..." she gasped, then told Kirara to go down. Once she got down, she jumped off the cat demon and rushed over. InuYasha noticed her, and got over to her as fast as he could. Kagome seen both of them, and ran to catch up. She watched InuYasha grab the demon slayers arm and hold her there, and ran over as fast as she could.

"No! InuYasha let me GO!!!!" she exclaimed, then screamed as tears flowed down her face. "MIROKU!!!!!"

"Sango, you will get sucked in if you go!" Kagome informed when she got there, tears welling in her own eyes. Sango struggled to get free of the half-demons grasp.

"I don't care!!!" she screamed, not realizing she had made the hidden wepon on her arm rip through her clothing, and also something else.

"What the!?" InuYasha gasped and he found himself falling back, and landed on his bottom. He looked at his hand, then sqwezed it with his other hand. Sango had cut half his hand off. Kagome gasped and knelt beside him. Sango looked back, even more full of tears, then started running towards the monk.

"Sango.." Miroku said as he watched her come running over. He gave a small smile, then looked back down at his wind tunnel and awaited death. Sango screamed to him, but nothing would change his fate.

"Miroku!!" she exclaimed, and he looked back up at her. The winds we're only begining, but they would soon envalope Miroku and anyone ten feet away.

"Sango, I have wanted to say this for a long time now...the day I met you, all I could think of was how beautiful you are. I began having a crush on you after we started our journey again, when you we're feeling better. I can't say when I fell for you, but all I know is that you have my heart, forever and always. This is the reason I need you alive. If you die, nobody will be able to defeat Naraku. My death will not be avenged, and many more lives will be taken. Please...take care of everyone for me?"

"Miroku...it wasn't supposed to end up like this...your not supposed to die!! We're going to kill Naraku together, and then we will continue with our lives by eachothers side!" she cried, and he gave a sad smile. The winds grew stronger, and they we're getting closer annd closer to the demon slayer. Soon, they we're about two feet from her, but she still refused to move. She screamed in protest when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Thank you...InuYasha.." Miroku said quietly, only letting the hanyou hear his words. InuYasha nodded his head, still holding the struggling female. The winds we're now extreamly violent, and twisted around in a spiral. Soon, a bright explosion blinded the eyes of the gang, and when everything settled down, a huge smoking crater could be seen. Sango kicked InuYasha in the shin with the back of her foot, and when he let go, she rushed to the hole.

"MIROKU!!!!" she cried, and fell to the ground. Kagome knelt beside her, also full of tears, and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. InuYasha stood and watched the two, being as content as possible. He growled in anger and grasped the hilt of his sword with his good hand.

"Damn you, Naraku.." he cursed, then turned around and started off towards the scent of the evil demon.

"Sango, we have to go.." Kagome informed, and she nodded sadly.

"Naraku, I will avenge my family, my brother, and I will avenge Miroku!" she exclaimed, and stood. She nodded her head to the huge crater, wishing only peace and happieness for the monk. She turned around and followed after InuYasha, Kagome following after her. They found InuYasha, with his sword unsheathed and in a fighting pose, and Naraku infront of him.

"Pathetic fools, you really think you can defeat me? A half-demon and two female mortals." he said, then gave an evil laugh. "And now, from a group of six, four stand before me."

_'What?' _Kagome thought, then it came to her. _'No, not Shippo too! He was only a kid!'_

"Yes, that's right, both your dear monk and fox have gone to the other world by now!" the evil demon informed as he looked at Kagome. The school girl gasped, and he snikered. He looked beond the beings infront of him, and frowned. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, your late!"

"Enough talk, Naraku. You will be slain by my sword." the demon lord unsheathed his Tokijin, and ran with lightning speed, apearing infront of Naraku. He slashed his blade at him, only to be repeled by a barrier. "Heh, so you still hide behind a protective barrier."

"NARAKU!!" an angry shout sounded throughout his ears. He turned his head, then jumped away when his half-brother preformed the barrier-breaking Wind Scar with one arm. He wondered for a second why he was using one hand, then noticed blood flying from the other one. He had half a hand.

"Heh heh heh heh, don't think you can defeat me when you can't even use your full power, it's pointless to even try." he smirked, but that smirk changed when his rival actually cut through his barrier and half his body along with it. "No, it can't be! That's impossible!"

"Get over it!" Kagome shouted and she shot a purification arrow at him. It went through his shoulder, leaving a big hole.

"Your going down!" Sango yelled, throwing her Hirkotsu at him, seperating his head from his body. He gave an angry growl at them as he floted in mid-air. Sesshoumaru thought this the right time to come into the battle.

"Dragon Strike!" he lifted the sword above his head as a bright blue light envaloped it, then pointed it to Naraku. The bright blue light shot out and struck the evil demon without a second to waste. InuYasha used some of the last bits of strength he had to preform his Adimate Mirrage. The crystals lodged into Narakus head and the body he had left, yet that still didn't kill him.

"I've had enogh of you, Naraku!" a feminen voice shouted, and they looked up to see Kagura, her fan ready. "Dance of the Dragon!"

They watched as the winds came rushing down, everyone, except for Sesshoumaru, was surprised that the wind sorceress was betraying the one who made her. The winds tore apart most of the body he had left, now only having half a face escape the winds wrath. Everyone was exsaporated at the fact that he would not die. InuYasha turned around when he smelt the scent of the undead. Kikyo stood there with her bow and arrow ready, and without a second thought, shot it towards the evil demon that had ruined her life.The arrow went through his forehead, and it exploded from the purification.

"Is...is it over?" Sango wondered outloud. Kagura landed on the ground and felt for a heartbeat.

"Am I finally free?" she asked herself, then gave a huge smile when she felt her heart start beating. "Naraku is dead! How I have waited for this moment!"

"H-hes...dead!" Sango started, then started to cry tears of happieness, joy, and reliefe. They had finally beat Naraku, but what would happen now? Everyone looked over as they heard a gasp...

A/N: Well, theres chapter four! Finally up! Wow, this was sad...well...to me it was :P R&R&E!


End file.
